Super Saiyan Full Power
& |similar = }} Super Saiyan Fourth Grade (超サイヤ人第四段階; Sūpā Saiya-jin Dai-Shi Dankai)Film Trunks Anime Comics, only ever referred to as Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人; Sūpā Saiya-jin) in-universe is the mastered version of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, which replaces it once it is attained. Goku's usage of it was referred to as Super Saiyan Full Power (超サイヤ人フルパワー; Sūpā Saiya-jin Furu Pawā)Daizenshuu 2 on one occasion. Overview The form is identical to the Super Saiyan form. However thanks to being able to use the form like a natural state, the user's eyes can appear relaxed. Additionally, their aura alters somewhat.Daizenshuu 2, 1994 As it is identical to the first grade of Super Saiyan in almost every way, this form multiplies the user's base power level by 50 times. Goku is the one to come up with the idea of mastering the Super Saiyan form into a natural state while in the time chamber, stating that they need to "... work on getting rid of that instability... that restless feeling.". He and Gohan are the first to achieve it, with several other Saiyans following on later. By remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategic fighting style, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the second and third grades. Once this state was mastered Goku was able to keep up with Perfect Cell, something which the Super Saiyan Second Grades could not do. Vegeta notes the incredible side effects of the transformation by stating the feeling Goku or Gohan's Super Saiyan Full Powered form isn't the same feeling he gets around a normal Super Saiyan. A downside to this form is the difficulty that comes with suppressing the power to everyday functioning levels. While Goku and Gohan were drinking orange juice from glasses, they repeatedly broke the glasses from the difficulty of controlling their strength. Usage and power Goten and Trunks both easily attained the Super Saiyan form, and mastered it at a young age. Their fusion form, Gotenks, seen late in Dragon Ball Z, easily gained the ability to transform into all three levels of Super Saiyan in the series within no more than a half-hour of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (although he has only ever been seen assuming the first and third forms, since he bypassed the second form to ascend to the third level), with the combined energies of Goten and Trunks balancing out the high ki consumption of the final transformation. During Goku's battle with Beerus as a Super Saiyan God in the movie and anime, Goku dropped out of the form, but somehow managed to retain the strength comparable to his Super Saiyan God form in his regular Super Saiyan form. This also caused his base state to become much stronger. Goku used the form to battle Beerus, and would later go on to use his Super Saiyan form during the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, first using it against Frost. Film appearances At the point after Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, the movies move into a time period when the Super Saiyan form has since been outclassed by the more powerful variants, the only users of the basic transformation seen from this point on are Goten, Trunks, their fusion of Gotenks, as well as Gogeta and Vegito. During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Beerus and Whis watch a rendered version of the battle between Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza on Namek. Later, Goku uses the form during his battle against the God of Destruction Beerus, although he retains much of the power received from his Super Saiyan God form, thus being able to hold his own as a regular Super Saiyan. Gotenks uses the form when he challenges Beerus but is easily taken out. Game appearances In all of it's game appearances, Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is simply called "Super Saiyan" and is treated as the same form. Gallery References Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations